


A Secret Charm

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has never been one to follow orders. </p>
<p>Apparently, a lesson he's learned from his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Charm

_Things forbidden have a secret charm._  
_Tacitus_

______________________________________________________________

_Why do I get the feeling you will be the death of me?_

Desire seemed the shortest path to the dark side. In desire there was selfishness, and in selfishness all light was extinguished. For most of his life, Obi Wan had experienced no trouble ignoring his baser instincts; he was not a hungry man, after all, and very little tempted him. He had ignored all paths that had led into the darkness, walking past them with not even a glance in their direction.

Until Anakin.

His padawan was impatient, impractical, and _impudent_. The only thing that worked in his favor was that he was also quite _impressive_. While he leapt before he looked and seemed to find it easier to apologize later rather than follow orders when they were given, he was brave and bold and _good_ , Obi Wan knew. 

_Good_ , yes, and _tempting_. 

Desire seemed the shortest path to the dark side, but Obi Wan -- for the first time -- weighed whether he might be able to walk it and remain unstained.

Such thoughts were dangerous. Even setting aside that they might lead somewhere he did not want to go, Anakin was his padawan, he had a duty to instruct and to teach; he would not betray the nature of their relationship.

_Attachment is forbidden, Obi Wan, you know this._

Yes, of course. What might happen if he was forced to make a choice that might place Anakin in danger? Would he be able to place the galaxy ahead of him if he allowed himself to pursue his lustful thoughts? 

They were thoughts best ignored. He resolved himself to not give them any attention, and he steeled himself to close his heart off to his padawan, as much as he could. Obi Wan would guide him and support him and instruct him, but he would not allow himself to be anything more to Anakin than his Master. 

Anakin seemed to have different ideas. The moment they were alone together, in the cool darkness of their shared room on Coruscant, Anakin was closer to him than he should have been -- than _anyone_ should have been. 

" _Anakin_ ," Obi Wan warned him. " _Stop_. I thought I'd made myself clear the last time you... _insisted_ on getting so close to me."

Anakin pulled back from him, reluctantly, his eyes hungry and dark. He never obeyed orders, but this time he did, tucking his hands behind his back and tipping his head down. "I'm sorry, Master," he said, and Obi Wan knew that he was, but he also knew that Anakin wouldn't simply stop desiring him overnight, and that he was disastrously bad at resisting want and temptation.

"There's a first," Obi Wan chuckled. "Am I to assume you'll obey all of my orders as well as you did this one?"

Anakin peeked up, smiling crookedly. There was a flash, there and gone in an instant, of something dark and wicked in his smile and the glint of his eyes -- gone so swiftly that Obi Wan barely registered it. The boy was a handful, rebellious and wild, but there was no darkness in him.

But there _was_ desire, and Obi Wan could feel the heat and intensity of his want coming off of him in waves.

Despite his own insistence that they remain as nothing but master and padawan, Obi Wan moved closer to Anakin. Hungry expectation filled Anakin's eyes, before Obi Wan sidestepped him and moved behind him.

"Close your eyes, Anakin," he instructed. 

"Ah, yes, master," Anakin whispered. He was confused, slightly on edge. Obi Wan could feel his tension and his uncertainty and his _arousal_ , and he smiled despite himself.

"You have allowed this to cloud your judgment," Obi Wan said, lips pressing close to Anakin's ear. Anakin stiffened against him, gasping when his lips tickled his skin. "There is danger in desire, Anakin, as you well know. If you give in to these wants of yours, you will place more than yourself in danger. We protect the entire galaxy. What would you do if you were forced to choose between me and the galaxy?"

"I would save you _both_ ," Anakin said. 

He sounded so sure, and Obi Wan couldn't help but be touched by his determination and his obvious passion for him. But passion was dangerous, passion was a weapon of the Sith, of the dark side of the force, and he could not lose Anakin to such things, nor could he lose _himself_.

Anakin leaned his head back against his shoulder, exposing his throat to him. There was such trust in him, such vulnerability, and Obi Wan took his hands and squeezed his fingers tightly.

"You are determined to be the death of me," Obi Wan said, in a sigh against Anakin's throat.

"Don't say that, Master," Anakin said, untangling his fingers from Obi Wan's to reach up and curl them through his hair. His beard scratched Anakin's throat, an instant before his lips touched the sensitive skin over his pulse. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Obi Wan felt an odd disquiet at the words, soothed when Anakin turned his head and caught his lips in a kiss.

_Dangerous. Forbidden._

Obi Wan's hands slipped lower and grabbed Anakin's hips.

And _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have become actual star wars trash, i'm sorry.


End file.
